


DL One-Shots (REQUESTS ARE CLOSED!)

by Landowo



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Arson, Blasphemy, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Murder, Other, Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma, REQUEST!!, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Reiji Sakamaki Speaks German, Religious Themes, Sadism, Smut, Subaru is NOT a "tsundere virgin uwu" he's literally a rapist y'all, Trauma, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vampires, heavy dom/sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landowo/pseuds/Landowo
Summary: Diabolik Lovers x Reader requests.(HUGE WARNING: the boys are canon-compliant-- meaning they are NOT nice. At all.)
Relationships: Mukami Azusa/Reader, Mukami Kou/Reader, Mukami Ruki/Reader, Mukami Yuuma/Reader, Sakamaki Ayato/Reader, Sakamaki Kanato/Reader, Sakamaki Laito/Reader, Sakamaki Reiji/Reader, Sakamaki Shuu/Reader, Sakamaki Subaru/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	DL One-Shots (REQUESTS ARE CLOSED!)

RULES

~~~~

No scat/watersports... that's about it.

Please request! I don't bite (but they do-)

I'm writing these shorts as canon-compliant as possible, meaning they're extremely dark and graphic. Read the warnings before each chapter so as not to trigger yourself. Be safe <3

Also I write sub au stuff (where our resilient protag throws the boys for a loop)... I love writing that so uhh if u want it.... hmu with a request

Side note: holy shiiiit Reiji F U C K M E U P


End file.
